Cupcakes and New Years
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Gaara is a shy bakery owner and Naruto is one of his favorite customers. What happens when he asks Naruto out to a party? Yaoi.
1. Cupcakes and New Years

**AN: new one shot! Did this for a friend sooo... WHOOOOOO! Here you go Mary! My second Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto **

**Cupcakes and New Years**

It was always the same. Same time, same order, and same guy. And every single time he never managed to start a conversation. Why? Was it because he was busy? No, it was because he was scared. Scared of being rejected. It was just like everybody he ever liked, he always stalled until it was too late.

The last time he told someone that he liked them it was a day before they were set to move away so the relationship was dead before it even began. And that was the beginning of Gaara's shyness around those he liked. It also didn't help that his dad constantly tore at his self esteem. Oh how he loathed that man. He hated him for every time he was insulted, every time he was denied the money he was entitled to just because of his sexuality. He wished his father would just die. Die and leave him alone.

"Hey!" A voice yelled directly in front of him, snapping him out of his memories. There in front of him was the object of his fantasies. The blonde who always seemed to have a smile on his face. "Y-Yes?" Gaara asked nervously. "Uh yea I'd like to order." The blonde said looking behind Gaara at all the sweets available. "Ok... i'd like two chocolate cupcakes, and wait a minute." The teen said as he turned around to speak to the Pink haired girl he came in with.

"Hey Sakura what do you want?" He asked. Instead of answering him, Sakura got up and walked to the counter. "Hmmmm how about that one." Gaara turned to where she was pointing and smiled. Of course she wanted the cupcake with pink frosting."Alright that'll be 143 ryo." Gaara said as he bagged up the cupcakes.

After the two went back to their table they continued their conversation that they were having outside. " Seriously Naruto I think it's time for you to put yourself back out there and find someone else. I mean long has it been since you broke up with Sasuke? Two months?" Sakura said while peeling the paper off of the cupcake.

"Yeah but... I don't know if I'm ready to." The boy whose name was just revealed to be Naruto said.

'So he is available.' Gaara internally thought. As the two got up and began to leave Gaara panicked. "Naruto!" Crap. Why did he do that?! "What's up?" Naruto asked as he jogged back to the counter. "Um.. I was wondering if... you maybe.. wanted to... go out with me on... a date." He said quietly so only Naruto could hear.

"Oh." The tone of his voice caused Gaara's heart to drop to his stomach. "Sure!" What? Did he hear that right? Did Naruto actually agree?! He must be hearing things. "So meet me at Ichiraku's at around eight. Ok?" Halfway to the door, Naruto stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah be sure to dress festive. It is the new years celebration after all." And just like that he was gone.

By the time Gaara got off his heart was bouncing with every step he took. He went home and got ready debating internally on what to wear. After an hour he checked his appearance in the mirror.

He wore an open dark red shirt with a white wife beater underneath. Black jeans that seemed to be made specifically for his legs, and his very own custom made Red and Green converse that spelled out Gaara Sabaku in graffiti.

He waited thirty minutes before he left, got in his car headed for Ichiraku's club. Ichiraku's club was THE premier club in Konoha. It was four stories high with a balcony that overlooked The center of the city. The line was practically a mile wide and everybody wanted in.

Gaara got there with fifteen minutes left. He scanned the line for Naruto and after he couldn't find him, he actually thought that the blonde had left. His head down and his spirits low he was about to turn around and leave.

"Hey! There you are!" Gaara's head snapped up and he turned around. There standing with his hands on his hips grinning stood Naruto.

Gaara usually prides himself on his self composure but Naruto was pushing his limit.

The blonde was wearing a open white shirt so anyone could see his toned chest which was covered in kisses made with orange skinny jeans with orange handprints on the place where his butt would be and black sneakers.

"Sooo.. are you gonna stand there and eye rape me or are we gonna go in?" Naruto asked grin still in place. Gaara blushed realizing that he was in fact ogling him. "Oh sorry." He said. Rolling his eyes playfully Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him to the front of the line.

Gaara was going to say something about skipping others when the bouncer moved out of the way to grant them entry. "Wha- what just happened?!" Gaara asked clearly not used to being granted instant admittance to clubs.

"I'm a regular here." Was the only answer he received from Naruto who dragged him to the side where a table of glitter and colored paint sat. Before Gaara protest Naruto dipped his hands in the white paint lifted Gaara's wife beater and began to draw a design on his stomach.

"What're you doing?" Gaara asked. "Shhhh hold still!" Naruto reprimanded as he began to work on his pants. Specifically his butt. Just like his pants Naruto had took it upon himself to make handprints on both back pockets. "Woah! What the hell?!" This time Gaara jumped away not used to having someone rub paint on his ass.

"Awww don't tell me you're shy." Naruto mocked looking amused."I'm not shy." Gaara defended as he felt his face heat up once again. Naruto smirked knowing he had the redhead right where he wanted him. "Well prove it... dance with me." He said as he once again grabbed Gaara by the hand and dragged him upstairs all the way to the top floor. Past the other floors and right into the craziest part of the club.

Naruto dragged Gaara into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance, grinding on him sensually. Gaara at first uncomfortable began to get into the groove and got lost in the music, and into the blonde that was currently dancing against him.

After a while the duo got tired and moved to the bar. "Naruto my boy! How are ya?" A voice asked behind them. Naruto apparently recognized this voice because he immediately turned around to greet the man. "Hey Teuchi! I'm great!" He responded. By now Teuchi noticed Gaara. "Well hello there young man! Naruto who's this? Your new boyfriend?" He asked. 'Wow... so direct.' Gaara thought.

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush. "This is Gaara. none of your business!" He yelled as he pointed at the kind man. At this Teuchi just chuckled and walked away. "Alright boys and girls it's time for everybody's favorite part of the night... LIGHTS OUT!" The dj suddenly yelled.

Everybody cheered loudly and all the lights suddenly went out. Gaara was amazed. Instead of it being pitch black, everybody glowed in different colors. Designs of every one of them.

"Let's go Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Gaara right back in the thick of the crowd. This time Gaara was ready and now instead of the initial awkwardness he was able to dance with Naruto right away.

'This is amazing. I finally get to go out with Naruto... wait what's that feeling on my neck?' Gaara thought as he felt his neck. He moved his hand and where he should've felt his own flesh was something soft... like a cloud.

He looked over his shoulder and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Naruto was lightly nibbling on his neck, slowly moving down until he reached his collarbone. Once he got there he started to add pressure to his bites. "Mmm Naruto. What're you doing?" Gaara asked between quiet moans. "What? Well i noticed that you seemed really tense around me. So i decided to show you that you shouldn't be. Just trust me okay."

Naruto whispered as his hands found their way under his shirt and began playing with his nipples.

"Ah..mmm... I don't know about this." Gaara said barely able to form a sentence. "Why? You don't trust me?" Naruto asked as he played with Gaara. When he didn't answer fast enough Naruto squeezed his sensitive nipples slightly harder. "Ah YES! I trust you!"

Gaara could practically feel Naruto smirking in his ear as the blonde began to lick his ear. "Alright sixty seconds **u**ntil New Years! Countdown!" The dj yelled.

Naruto's hands continued to roam Gaara's upper body, working the redhead into a frenzy. "Ah. Ah. Na..ru..to!" Gaara moaned loving the feeling of Naruto's hands on his body.

10...9...8...7

Naruto pushed Gaara into the wall downstairs away from anybody who might interrupt. interlocking his hands with the redhead's above his head.

6...5...4.

Naruto kissed Gaara fiercely, and to hi**s s**uprise he kissed back. Naruto stuck his tongue out licking Gaara's lips looking for entry into his mouth. Gaara permitted him entrance and his tongue began to explore his mouth determined to searchevery single space.

3...2...1... "HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

The two broke apart when the need for air became too great. Smiling Gaara took Naruto by the hand and began to walk him to his car. After the painfully long drive to his house, and unlocking his door the two were at it again fighting for dominance.

Naruto grinned and went to Gaara's fridge. Opening it he found a bowl of icing which caused his grin to widen until it threatened to take up his entire face. He took the bowl out and walked back over to Gaara who was by now nervous on his couch.

"Alright Gaara. Lose the shirt for me."Naruto said smiling at Gaara's uncomfortable expression as he sat shirtless. Now it was his turn to ogle Gaara. Taking in every detail of his body.

Deciding to take his time teasing Gaara, Naruto took his time spreading the icing all over his body, making sure to spread it in the lines of his abs. Gaara was to say the least, EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

**'**He wants me to beg him for it. Hmph fine I'll play his game.' Gaara thought. "Mmm Nar...uto... hurry up... please!" He begged. Naruto smirked and began to lick the icing off at his own leisure. "Mmmm you know Gaara... I always loved your cupcakes. Especially the icing." He said as he continued to lick off the icing. "Is that so?" Gaara asked moaning from the feeling od his tongue.

**"**Yea. And you know what? You taste just like the icing... delicious." As he finished the sentence he applied one last lick to his stomach.

RING! RING!

**'**Nooo not now. Please not now not when i was soo close.' Gaara thought internally. Apparently Naruto was thinking the same thing, as he looked upset. After checking the caller id he answered the phone. "Sakura this better be good!" He said. After 5 minutes his expression changed from upset to worried. He jumped off of Gaara and shouted, "THEY WHAT?!" As soon as he heard this Gaara's head snapped up.

Naruto began to get his shoes on. "Sorry Gaara but it's my parents! They got in an accident and -." He said in a hurry, but was cut off by Gaara. "I understand. Go." He said a smile on his face. Naruto instantly felt relieved and mouthed " Thank you." He put the phone back on his ear. "Sakura im on my way!" He said and closed the phone. On his way to the door he stopped and turned around.

"Sorry Gaara. Maybe... we could try again later?" He asked nervously. "Yeah... I'd like that." Gaara said still smiling.

Nodding his head in farewell he turned around and walked out the door.

Gaara dropped his head on his pillow and sighed. "CRAP!"

/w/

**An: done! My longest one shot! **

**Merry CHRISTMAS MARY!**8


	2. second chances

**AN: I thought it over and... I decided to make this story a multi chapter. Whooooooooo! This entire story is dedicated to my friend MagicalMistressSarai. Here you go Mary!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

**Second Chances.**

It had been over two weeks since Gaara's date with Naruto. And he hadn't seen the blonde since. At first he thought he would see the blonde tomorrow but after a week went by he began to think he did something wrong. Something that had caused Naruto to avoid him.

By the time Naruto came back to Gaara's bakery he was the same. Same smile, same sexyness, and the same devilish glint in his eyes. "Gaara!" And just like that Gaara's worries disappeared. His mind was at ease."Hey Gaara." Naruto said as he walked up to the counter. "Oh hey Naruto. What would you like?" Gaara asked. "Hmmm how about... a second date with you." Naruto said leaning on the counter. Gaara seemed surprised. "Since we didn't get to finish our first date, I figure I owe you another one. What do you say?" He asked. "S- Sure. How about Saturday at around four?"

"Sounds good. Oh yea... I'll have two chocolate cupcakes." Naruto said. After paying the Gaara the proper amount of ryo, he went over to his usual table and began to eat his cupcakes, making sure Gaara was watching. Naruto found it endlessly amusing to tease Gaara. He loved watching him squirm. It was an even bigger turn on for him. Gaara on the other hand found himself in an uncomfortable position. On one side he was supposed to be working, feeding his beloved customers. But then theres Naruto. He just couldn't bring himself to turn his head away. The way he seemed to lose himself in the cupcakes was so... sexy.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's voice rang through Gaara's thoughts. There standing at the counter was the one and only pinkette. She had her hands on her hips and had a smirk on her face. Gaara instantly knew what she was thinking. "Sooo Gaara." She began in a singsong tone. "I couldn't help notice you ogling Naruto over there." She said. "Spill it. What's going on between you two?"

Gaara couldn't help but blush. "Nothing. We just went out on one date, and now we're going out on another one. That's it." He muttered not able to look her in the face. Or mention what almost happened last time. No, no way was he gonna mention that they were about five minutes away from fucking each others brains out when she called.

"Really now? Are you sure that's all you did?" She asked. Gaara really hoped she didn't know more than she was letting on. "Are you sure you didn't do anything else? Anything with.. oh I don't know... icing?" She asked a huge grin now adorning her face. Damn. She knows. Well too late too hide it now. "Shut up!" Gaara whispered embarrassed immensely. "Alright fine. But that's all that happened! I swear." He said looking up after his blush receded.

Unnoticed by Gaara and Sakura, Naruto had snuck up behind the counter like a ninja and wrapped his hands around Gaara's stomach. "Wha-?!" "Shhhhh quiet. My little raccoon." Naruto said as he nuzzled his nose in Gaara's neck. "Raccoon?" Gaara asked puzzled by his new nickname. "Yeah. Those rings around your eyes remind me of a raccoon." Naruto explained as he let go of Gaara, who seemed to accept this.

"Awwwww so cute!" Sakura yelled going into fangirl mode. "You two absolutely belong together!" She said obviously influenced by her own love for yaoi. "Ok ok calm down Sakura. You're attracting a crowd." Gaara said in a calming tone. True to his words Sakura turned around and saw almost everybody in the bakery turned around to stare at her. "Uh... sorry everybody." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Alrighty. So see ya tomorrow Gaara! Naruto said as he pulled Sakura out door. "Yea see you later." He said and sighed. "Gaara!" Matsuri yelled as she walked out of the back. "Soooo I hear you found yourself a date." She said smirking. "Hey Matsuri. How long have you been there?" He asked.

Matsuri was a childhood friend of Gaara's. Until they were eleven she had a giant crush on him, then he finally told her about his sexuality and he actually expected her to begin ignoring him. Just like everyone else who found out. Instead she slapped him. "Do you really think i'm that shallow?!" She asked. From that day on they became best friends.

"Oh not long. Just long enough to hear everything!" She squealed as she ran to hug Gaara. "Oh Gaa-kun i'm soooo proud of you!" She said. "Hahaha! Thanks Suri- chan." Gaara said with a smile on his face.

"Now get back to work."

**/**

**AN: done! Im so nice. Chapter 3 will be at least 1000 words. I promise.**

**Alright. Now I gotta get to work on my other stories. (-_-)**


	3. Bound to happen

**AN: Alrighty. Here we go. chappie 3! \o\ /o/ \o\ /o/ \o\.**

**Bound to happen**

Ever since Matsuri found out about Gaara and Naruto, she has been pestering him constantly wanting to know everything. Where the first date took place, what happened after the date, where they're going for the second, EVERYTHING. Needless to say Gaara told her absolutely nothing. Why would he? So she can tease him? Not gonna happen, no way no how.

"For the last time Matsuri, I said no." Now was the worst time to pester him. At work, when he was completely focused on the customers. "But come onnnnn Gaa- kun! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Teeeeellllll meeeeee!" Matsuri whined grabbing on Gaara's sleeve. She was quickly stopped by a poke to the forehead. "No. Now get back to work." He said turning back to the her forehead she reluctantly moved over to her side of the counter and began serving customers.

Finally. The interrogation is over. "Hey Gaa- kun." A familiar voice said in front of him in an amused tone. 'Please no. Don't tell me he heard that.' Gaara thought. "Hey heard that huh?" He asked looking up. "Yup! Listen for our date how about we go to the Yamanaka's?" Naruto asked. The Yamanaka's was a nice family run restaurant on the west side of Konoha. It wasn't overly fancy or too simple. It was a perfect balance. It had managed to create a nice sized group of regulars due to it's excellent service and relatively low prices.

"Sounds dress formal?" Gaara asked with a somewhat confused look on his face. In all his years in Konoha he had only been to Yamanaka's once, and that time he had brought Matsuri so he had no idea what he should wear. "Nah. Casual will do just fine." Naruto responded, turning on his heels he was stopped by Gaara. "Wait. What's your order?" Gaara asked. Naruto feigned a look of disappointment on his face. "Tsk tsk. Silly Gaara, you would think it would be obvious. What I usually have." He said in a tone that said "Duh."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Oh please forgive me sir. It shall not happen ever again, scouts honor." He said as he raised one of his hands in a pledge. "You better not boy. Or else I'll have to "punish" you." Naruto responded in a whisper near Gaara's ear. Gaara knew he shouldn't have been excited by the idea of punishment, but when the words came from Naruto's mouth he couldn't help but get excited.

"Oh yeah?" He asked his breathing caught in his throat. "Yeah. But...I think I'll leave that for after our date." He said, enjoying teasing Gaara. Gaara had to hold back a whimper of disappointment. No. he refused to let Naruto ses his eagerness. After Naruto went to his table, Matsuri coughed and Gaara turned around. Great, time for round two."Soooo Gaa- kun is that your date?!" She asked quite loudly so Naruto could hear. And hear he did, as soon as he heard Gaara being brought up his head snapped up from his cupcake and he walked up to the counter.

"Yes I am! Hi I'm Naruto." He said. As he held out his hand. Instead of shaking it Matsuri pulled him into a hug. "I'm Matsuri! So. Naru- kun I hear that you and Gaa- kun will be going on a date." She said. Gaara just face palmed. And realizing this was bound to happen sooner or later he sighed in defeat. "Naruto this is Matsuri. Matsuri this is Naruto." He introduced them.

"Yep! I'll make sure he stays safe! You can count on me Suri- chan!" Naruto said taking his new nickname in stride, and in turn giving her one as well. After looking at his phone he quickly hurried away. "Oh crap! Sakura is gonna freak! See ya later Gaara! See ya Suri- chan!" He grabbed his other cupcake and rushed out the door.

"I like him." Matsuri said instantly. "Yay! Matsuri approves of my relationship! Now the world is finally at peace." Gaara said sarcastically clapping his hands together. Punching his arm lightly Matsuri chuckled. "Whatever. You just make sure you're home by a decent hour. Understand?"

Rolling his eyes Gaara answered. "Yes mom." After the bakery closed shop for the day, Gaara and Matsuri headed to their apartment. As soon as they stepped in the apartment, Matsuri yelled out. "I called shower first!" And ran to her room to gather her things. By the time she got to the bathroom she found it locked. "Gaara! Come out! I called it first!" She yelled banging on the door. On the other side of the door Gaara just laughed silently as he continued washing himself, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on his skin..

After he opened the door he was immediately pounced on by Matsuri, who knocked him to the floor and straddled his waist and began tickling him. "Didn't I say i call shower first?! Huh!" Gaara who wasn't prepared was having a hard time breathing. "Hahahaha! Y- yes! Im s- sorry!" He said in between laughs. "Say you'll never do it again." She commanded, still tickling away. "Fine i'll never do it again! Just stop!" He pleaded. It was getting harder to breathe. Satisfied by his answer she finally stopped. After taking several large breaths Gaara decided to pay her back.

"Hey Matsuri. Look." He said nodding his head at his covered lower region. She looked down and immediately turned tomato red. "Sorry." She sputtered as she began to move but was stopped by Gaara who put his hands on her hips to stop her. "Woah where are you going? While you're there why don't we have some fun?" He said in a seductive voice as he gripped her tighter. Just when it looked like she was about to faint he poked her in the forehead. "Joking Suri- chan." He said smirking.

Realizing that he was pulling a prank on her Matsuri began tickling him again. "Argh! I freaking hate you!" She yelled as she got off of him and began to run in the bathroom. "No you don't!" He yelled as he looked at her from his spot on the floor upside down.

She sighed as she stepped in the shower. She really didn't hate him. In fact somehow a small part of her crush on him still existed and this little prank just reinforced that what she needed, her old crush on her gay best friend returning. After she stepped out of the shower and putting on her pajamas she decided to get revenge. After Gaara fell asleep she began her going to the fridge and pulling out the icing she sneaked into his room. Being ever sneaky she managed to get all the way to his bed without him waking up. She pulled his covers off from over his head and just when she was about to exact her revenge, he turned around.

Any intentions she had disappeared when she saw his peaceful face. Sighing and cursing herself for her own weakness she set the bowl down and pulled the covers back up to his chin. Deciding it was now or never she took a chance. She kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight Gaa- kun." She whispered as she began to leave the room.

After she was gone Gaara whispered back, "Goodnight Suri- chan." And rolled back over.

/**/**

**AN: Chapter 3 done! Whoooooooooooooooooo! **

**See over 1000 words like i said. :p**

**I know that this is a yaoi story but i decided to add that part at the end just to show Matsuri's feelings. This will be a Gaara x Naruto story don't worry.**


	4. perverted Matsuri

**AN: finally. Chapter 4(?) Is up! This took sooooooo long. BUT hey! Lookey hur'! i done went and posted it!**

**Perverted Matsuri**

"Argh! What's with your hair?! It won't stay down." Matsuri complained as she combed Gaara's hair. For the past twenty minutes she had been trying to make his hair somewhat tidy, but to no avail. It was still as untidy as when she started if not more. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I can control my hair. Besides what are you complaining for? You're not the one who's had their hair attacked for for almost half an hour." Gaara responded while Matsuri continued to comb. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she realized that it was useless and gave up. "I quit! You're hair hates me!" She whined as Gaara chuckled and got up, stretching. "Don't feel bad Suri- chan. My hair hates everybody. Not just you." He said walking to the kitchen.

He had at least another two and a half hours until he had to arrive at Yamanaka's, and his nerves were on edge. 'What if I mess up on our date and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?!' He thought in horror. He stood at the fridge for ten minutes with his mind racing, going over all the horrible possibilities. He was scared and nervous, and didn't know if he could handle another rejection. He was lucky he had Matsuri. If she hadn't arrived in his life... he feared that he would've done something dangerous to himself.

He was torn from his thoughts by a poke in his stomach from behind. "Calm down Gaa- kun. Everything is going to go fine. Don't worry." Matsuri said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Gaara loved how Matsuri knew exactly what he was thinking, and how she was able to reassure him so easily. "Thanks Suri- chan. I feel better now." He said as he laid one of his hands over hers. "No problem." She said as she hopped on his back. "Now gitty up manbitch! Carry me to my room." She exclaimed wrapping her legs around his back. Instantly he wrapped his arms around under his legs and moved forward. "Yes ma'am!"

"Onwards and Upwards!" She yelled excitedly, as she jumped up and down deciding to make this harder for him. Deciding he didn't enjoy the feeling of a giddy 19 year old bouncing on his back, Gaara increased his speed and what would've took two minutes only took one.

Matsuri laughed excitedly as she released her hold on Gaara's neck and fell backwards on her bed. "You know Gaara it's not safe to run up the stairs with someone on your back." She said as she lifted her head to look at him. "You know Matsuri it's not safe to bounce on someone's back while they're running up the stairs." He responded flopping down on her bed. "Noooooo get off! This is my bed!" Matsuri exclaimed as she tried to shove him off. "Sharing is caring Suri- chan. You should try it." Gaara said as he moved further up the bed to prevent himself from falling off." I don't care! I'm a greedy bastard who hates sharing!" She responded as she finally managed to get him off, and his body landed with a thud. "Owwww Suri! That hurt!" He whined as he rubbed his head. "Ha! That's what you get! I don't share." She responded as Gaara got up and headed back downstairs.

'Time goes so slow when you're waiting for something. Ugh! Come on time... move faster!' Gaara thought as he plopped down onto his couch. 'Oh well might as well play Uncharted.' He thought as he turned on his Playstation 3, desperate to kill time. Quicker than a flash it was time for him to go. "See ya later Suri!" He yelled as he grabbed his coat and began to walk towards the door. "Wait! Don't leave yet!" Matsuri called as she raced down the steps to get to Gaara, who was puzzled by her behavior. She bent his neck so she could whisper in his ear and by the time she was done he was red. Almost as red as his hair. "Wha?! N- No! No I won't do that! Freakin' girl perv!" He yelled pointing at her and constantly moving away from her when she got closer. "Don't worry Gaa- kun. I'm sure he won't mind! When he's not paying attention all you gotta do is sneak up behind him and st-" she was cut off by Gaara's hand while he blushed madly, not wanting her to put mental images in his head. "Whatever! I'm leaving! See ya later." He said moving quickly before she got to finish her sentence.

She quickly ran to the door and yelled after him. "Sneak behind him and stick it in there!"

"ARGH!" Was all she got for a response as Gaara sprinted to the car, really desperate to get away from her and her pervertedness.

**/**

**An: Sorry my duckies but this wasn't the actual date. That's next chapter! Promise! (=^o^=)**


End file.
